vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello, Again
This is the Circus-P song. Were you looking for ハローアゲイン (Hello Again)? |singers = Hatsune Miku V4 English |producers = CircusP (music, lyrics, tuning) * nostraightanswer (production, mixing) * 6LIN (illust, video) |links = }} Background "Hello, Again" is an original song by Circus-P featuring Hatsune Miku English. It was released in celebration of Miku's 11th anniversary. This song was meant to be written for Hatsune Miku's 10th anniversary, with its teaser already uploaded during that time.Snippet However, it was not until a year later that the song came to fruition with the help from nostraightanswer and 6LIN.Song release tweet The brown hair and blond hair male characters depicted in the PV are CircusP and nostraightanswer respectively. Their character designs were made to match Miku's design in Goodbye, thus creating the gimmicks (the horns and wolf ears).Early PV Concept art On the side note, the characters on the background screen during the chorus are Western VOCALOID producers; each of their producer name is displayed on the upper center of their avatar. This song has gained over 400,000 views on Youtube. Succeeding versions Lyrics >Accessing hard-drive surrounded in a whirring sound >Searching the archive Corruption of data inbound! Pop-Pop-Pop Pop up an error... ...As cycling, spiraling gears halt up La La La Lock up the server... ...Something has gone wrong. My heart, it feels heavy Tears flowing down my face Process to process The halting of pace So I'll say "Hello", again "Hello, what is there to be done?" Find a mechanist, a mechanism Working one-by-one With a busted-up database I'm losing the chase But I'll say "Hello", again "Hello, Just who can I be-become-/?" >Accessing visuals All the bubbles have popped >Initialize reality This command can't be stopped-/ Pop-Pop-Pop Pop up an error... ...As cycling, spiraling gears halt up La La La Lock up the server... ...It's been far too long My heart, it feels heavy Tears flowing down my face Force-quit and transmit A crashing bitrate My mind it feels restless Amassed in this virus Is there a remedy For something like this? So I'll say "Hello", again "Hello, what is there to be done?" Find a mechanist, a mechanism Working one-by-one With a busted-up database I'm losing the chase But I'll say "Hello", again "Hello, Just who have I be-become-/?" Hello, how are you? Hello, what can I do? Hello, how are you? Hello, what can I do? My chest, it feels empty Tears nowhere to be found Shut-down and restart Empathy.exe And in this short moment Reserve power kicking in Circuit a feeling To be unbroken So I'll say "Hello", again "Hello, what is there to be done?" Find a mechanist, a mechanism Working one-by-one With a busted-up database I'm losing the chase But I'll say "Hello", again "Hello!", and turn to face the sun Hello, how are you? Hello, what can I do? Hello, how are you? Hello, what can I do? (Hello, how are you? Hello, what can I do? Hello, how are you? Hello, what can I do?) Derivatives References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku